Kirby's Phone Call Chaos
by Ultra Star
Summary: A short oneshot based on a picture I saw. Kirby finds himself trapped in a dark room and can't escape, so he calls his fellow puffballs for back-up. Who knew a simple call could cause such chaos?


**Hello everyone, Nintenwriter here! Now, I was surfing the web looking at some Kirby pictures and I happen to see a picture involving the four puffballs from _Kirby & the Amazing Mirror._ The picture was drawn by an author here named Nintooner and the picture's called Uh Guys, I Kinda Need Your Help. This fanfic is a tribute to that picture so Nintooner if you're reading then I hope you enjoy it! And I hope you guys like it too.**

_**Kirby's Phone Call Chaos**_

It wasn't the best of days for the heroic pink puffball since he woken up in a dank, dark room. He didn't know where he was and he didn't know how he got there; he did know that he had to get out. Luckily, Kirby had his special cell phone which was used just for emergencies like this. He picked it up, pressed the buttons and waited for an answer.

"Please pick up! Please pick up! Please pick up!" He begged listening to the ringing. During this a yellow puffball named Keeby, who happens to be Kirby's best friend, was in his and Kirby's house cooking stew. He was mixing chicken, celery, peas, tomatoes, broccoli and carrots in a big golden pot.

He took a big whiff and said, "Ah, I think it's ready, but a taste test is needed." He took out a large spoonful of the stew and blew on it to help cool it some. He slowly moved it to his lips being very careful with the pipping hot sample. Suddenly, his cell phone rang startling Keeby and making him splash the spoonful of stew on his face.

"AAAAAAH!" Keeby screamed from the burning liquid. He ran around the room desperately looking for a towel. He couldn't find one so he ripped off Kirby's bed sheets and used them to wipe his face off. He turned to the cell phone that was still ringing and glare intensely at it, but he did pick it up and answered.

Now during the Keeby episode, a red puffball who was named Kabee was enjoying a day at Banana Beach. She was in the sea swimming among the coral reefs admiring all the beauty. She noticed a big school of fish that were sporting a rainbow of colors.

"Ooh, look at all the colorful fish!" Kabee said swimming towards the group. When she got there all the fish swam away in fear, "Wait! Don't go! I won't hurt you." However, it wasn't Kabee the fish were running away from. Kabee didn't notice that right behind her was a menacing and very hungry shark. Kabee felt the breath of the beast on her back and turned around. When she saw the shark her eyes shrunk to dots. Almost instantly, she swam away at high speed trying to avoid the shark which was chomping at her like _Pac-man_.

She made it to the surface and swam to the beach with the shark chasing her all the way. When she made it to the beach she crawled like an ant all the way to her beach chair. The shark slid onto the beach and gotten stuck in the sand. Seeing this, Kabee grabbed her beach chair and rapidly whacked the shark on the head with it until it stopped twitching. She set the beach chair back down and laid down on it completely exhausted. That's when she heard her cell phone ring and she picked it up and answered.

While Keeby and Kabee were doing their thing, Kubie, a green puffball, was enjoying a flying through the sky using the cupid ability. She was flying through the air giggling in glee. She placed her nub in a cloud and felt the fluffiness brush on it.

"I believe I can fly!" She sang, "I believe I can touch the sky!" Suddenly, she flew face-first into a mountain. She slowly peeled off and fell towards the ground and while falling her cell phone rang. She grabbed it, stopped her falling and answered, "Hello?" She asked.

"Talk to me," Kabee said.

"What do you want?" Keeby asked harshly.

"Guys? Thank the stars you picked up," Kirby said relieved, "Listen, I'm trapped in a dark room and I need your help!"

"Turn the light on," Kabee said making Kirby roll his eyes.

"There is no light! Don't you think if there was a light I'd turn it on?"

"You never were a sharp one,"

"What? That's not true!"

"Yeah Kabee," Kubie agreed, "That's Keeby you're talking about."

"Hey! I didn't answer the phone to get insulted!" Keeby said.

"Guys, just get over here quick! I don't know where I am and I'm scared," Kirby begged.

"How can we find you if you don't know where you are?" Kabee asked.

"The phones have radars that can pinpoint our locations," Keeby answered, "Sheesh, and you say **I'm** the dumb one."

"I said Kirby was the dumb one, dummy!" Kabee shot back.

"Guys, can we focus on me?" Kirby asked.

"It's always you, you, you! You attention hog!" Keeby said, "What about me? When's my time to shine? Every time you go on an adventure you never take me along!"

"You never ask to come along," Kirby argued.

"I shouldn't have to ask! We're best friends! You should know me inside and out," Keeby said.

"I do know you inside and out, but I'm not a mind reader. If you want something from me then you have to speak up," Kirby explained causing Kabee to burst out laughing.

"Oh my stars! Are you two best friends or boyfriends?" Kabee asked still laughing out loud. Kubie blushed thinking of Kirby and Keeby kissing passionately which made her moan and get a nose bleed.

"Kubie!" Keeby called, "Are you think yoai thoughts about me and Kirby again?"

"N-No!" She quickly denied.

"Anyway, can you guys come save me?" Kirby asked.

"Save me! Save me! Is that all you ever call us for?" Kabee asked.

"Huh?"

"You always want us to save you from something, fight a big enemy and help solve a puzzle. You never call just to talk to us."

Kirby couldn't believe what he heard and shouted, "This is an emergency cell phone Kabee! It's supposed to used only for emergencies!"

"You didn't need to scream!"

"I didn't scream I just raised my voice a little!"

"That's called screaming!"

"No, that's called raising your voice a little!"

"Hold on, Keeby's too quiet," Kabee noticed, "Keeby, are you thinking yuri thoughts about me and Kubie again?"

"Yes," Keeby admitted, "you and Kubie were at a hot bath and then you took off-"

"SHUT UP! I don't wanna know your perverted thoughts!" Kabee yelled.

"Yeah, me neither," Kubie agreed, "All this talking has gotten me hungry. I think I'm gonna go to McDonald's."

"Which one?" Keeby asked.

"I think I'm above Banana Beach so I'll head over there," Kubie answered.

"Banana Beach? Girl, that's where I'm at," Kabee said.

"Really? Are you close to McDonald's?"

"Uh-huh, it's just a short walk away."

"Cool! Let's meet up there."

"Alright, I'm headed there right now,"

"Hey Keeby where are you at?"

"I'm at home. Just making some chicken stew," Keeby answered.

"And what about you Kirby? Where are you at?"

"Oh, I'm just STUCK IN A DARK DANK DUNGEON TALKING TO THREE IDIOTS WHO CARE MORE ABOUT STUPID BIG MACS THAN THEIR OWN FRIEND!"

"Hey! Don't you diss the Big Mac dude!" Keeby said.

"I'm gonna be trapped here forever," Kirby moaned when suddenly he saw a big bright light shine at him. "W-What's that?" Kirby said a large dark figure standing high up a flight of stairs.

"Kirby," It said.

"WAAH!" Kirby screamed backing up as the figure walked towards him. "Guys! If there was ever a time to save me. Now would be the time!"

"Kirby! What's going on?" Keeby asked.

"Kirby, are you okay?" Kubie asked.

"Kirby, why are you screaming?" Kabee asked. The figure came closer and closer to Kirby while repeating his name. Kirby kept backing up until he hit a wall.

"S-Stay back!" He stuttered, but the figure kept coming, "Don't come any closer!" The figure came closer, "I'm warning you! You'll regret it!" The figure was right upon him. "HEEEEEELP!" Suddenly the lights came and Kirby noticed Meta Knight standing in front of him.

"Kirby, what the heck are you doing?" Meta Knight asked.

"Meta Knight? What are- Huh?"

"How long does it take to get two cases of soda from the basement?" Meta Knight asked opening the cooler and grabbing two cases of soda.

"But, I...um..."

"And I heard a bunch of tumbling. Did you fall down the stairs again?" Meta Knight asked.

"Uhhhhh," Kirby said blinking stupidly.

"That's last time I ask you for a favor," Meta Knight said rolling his eyes and walking back up the steps. The other three puffballs heard everything and weren't very amused.

"Well, guys I guess this was a false alarm. Guess I just fell down the castle basement stairs again, but in someways this is kinda funny right guys," Kirby said to the phone, but received no answer. "Guys?...Hello?...Hellooooo?"

The phone responded, "If you like to make a call, please hang up and try again."

**THE END**

**Well, what did you guys think? Leave your reviews and give me your feedback. Your reviews will help me become a stronger author.**


End file.
